Le Bal
by Mary-Lyn
Summary: Ron a enfin invité sa bien aimée à un bal, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu... RWHG avec du HPGW. Ma première fic...
1. Chapter 1

**FanFiction : Le Bal**

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui sort de mon imagination !

**Ceci est ma toute première FanFiction. Malgré le fait que je connaisse ce sire depuis plusieurs mois déjà, je n'avais jamais eu le courage de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une histoire. Je le conseille cependant à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui sont dans le même cas que moi ! Accrochez-vous, ça vaut la peine !**

**Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir mon histoire… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives.**

**Biz**

**Mary-Lyn**

**1er chapitre**

-Ron ! Ron, regarde !

Je tournai la tête vers Harry qui me donnait des coups de coudes dans les côtes. Ce dernier me désignait du menton le haut des escaliers qui menaient au grand Hall.

-Ta cavalière est arrivée !

C'est là que je la vis. Elle portait une robe blanche qui serrait son buste en soulignant sa poitrine et en cintrant magnifiquement sa taille. La robe s'élargissait au niveau des hanches et finissait sur ses pieds, laissant deviner ses chaussures à talons, blanches elles aussi.

« On dirait un ange ! » me suis-je dit.

Ses yeux noisette étaient mis en valeur grâce au maquillage qu'elle portait et rappelaient ses cheveux, noués en un petit chignon. Ses joues rosées lui donnaient un air enfantin qui lui allait à ravir. Et ses lèvres… Elles étaient tout simplement divines, à l'image de leur propriétaire.

Elle était magnifique.

Elle croisa alors mon regard et me sourit à pleines dents. Je lui rendis son sourire et elle arriva au bas des escaliers. Je m'avançai vers elle pour lui présenter mon bras et rentrer avec elle dans la Grande Salle, où se déroulait le bal.

-Hermione, commençai-je, tu es…

Je fus coupé dans mon élan en la voyant passer à côté de moi. Je me retournai, surpris, pour découvrir le destinataire se son sourire et vis qu'il n'était autre que mon ennemi juré, j'ai nommé Viktor Krum.

Hermione se dirigea vers lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

-Hermione ! soufflai-je d'un ton implorant, suppliant, triste, déprimé, bref anéanti.

Elle me regarda et me dit :

-Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai à ce bal avec toi alors que je peux y aller avec un joueur de Quidditch très célèbre… Et très doué !

À cet instant, les rires commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Je regardai autour de moi pour découvrir un Harry et une Ginny hilares, un Malefoy qui se moquait de moi ouvertement, un Dumbledore au bord des larmes et le reste de l'école pliée en quatre en me montrant du doigt.

Je baissai les yeux pour identifier la cause de ce fou rire et regrettai aussitôt mon geste en sentant le rouge me monter aux oreilles.

J'étais affublé de cette robe de bal immonde que je portais en 4e année.

Je cherchai un regard de compassion, de réconfort parmi les élèves, fantômes ou professeurs mais le seul regard que je vis fût celui d'Hermione qui, et c'est ce qui me mina le plus, me regardait d'un air méprisant. Puis, elle détourna la tête et rentra dans la Grande Salle au bras de Krum.

-HERMIONE !

Je me redressai en sursaut. Je me tâtai pour enlever cet horrible accoutrement mais ne sentis que mon torse transpirant. J'étais trempé de sueur.

Je réalisai alors que j'étais dans mon dortoir, assis dans mon lit.

-Ron ! Est-ce que ça va ? dit une voix en tirant les rideaux de mon lit.

Je découvris quatre visages qui me scrutaient avec inquiétude.

-Ça va, ça va ! dis-je. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Dean, Seamus et Neville repartirent dans leur lit en grommelant.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? me demanda Harry. Je t'ai entendu crier le nom d'Hermione, dit-il en baissant la voix.

-Ah bon ? J'essayai tant bien que mal de cacher ma gêne – heureusement qu'il faisait encore presque nuit ! –. T'as pas dû bien entendre.

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, commença-t-il.

-Non, c'est bon ! C'est gentil, mais j'ai rien à dire.

Harry me jeta un regard soupçonneux et je lui fis un grand sourire très faux. Il haussa les épaules et retourna se coucher.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil.

« 6h12 ! de toute façon, ça ne vaut pas la peine de rester ici, j'arriverai plus à dormir ! »

Je me levai et descendis donc les escaliers.

Dans la salle commune, le feu brûlait avec entrain. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche et me détendis au son du crépitement des flammes, laissant mon esprit vagabonder.

Le chemin qu'il prit me ramena à mon rêve de cette nuit. Ou plutôt à mon cauchemar, mon horrible cauchemar. Je frissonnai en repensant au regard qu'elle m'avait lancé !

« Calme-toi Ron ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! » me suis-je dit pour me rassurer.

Ça avait pourtant l'air tellement vrai !

Je repensai alors au moment où, dans cette même salle commune, je l'avais invitée à ce fichu bal de fin d'année…

_À la fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch, j'avais un peu traîné et il était passé 10 heures quand j'arrivai devant la salle commune._

_-Fortiter ago _(ndla : trad. latine : j'agis courageusement)_, lançai-je à la grosse dame qui discutait avec le tableau d'en face._

_-S'il vous plaît ! m'empressai-je d'ajouter en voyant son air outragé._

_Elle me fit un demi-sourire et le tableau pivota._

_Je rentrai dans la pièce et je la vis, entrain de lire près du feu. Elle était seule._

_« C'est le moment ou jamais ! » ai-je pensé._

_Je toussotai pour lui faire remarquer ma présence. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et sourit en m'apercevant. Ce geste me donna comme un coup de fouet et avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, je lui demandai :_

_-Esketuveuvnirobalavecmoi ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Euh… Est-ce que tu voudrais bien aller au bal avec moi ? répétai-je. S'il te plaît !_

_Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres._

_-Oui Ron, je veux bien, dit-elle._

_-D'accord !_

_Un silence s'installa._

_-… Bon ben, je vais aller me doucher moi._

_-Oui, bien sûr ! dit-elle en secouant la tête, comme pour se réveiller. Bonne nuit Ron !_

_-Bonne nuit !_

_Je montai les escaliers en lui jetant un dernier regard._

« Elle a pourtant eu l'air contente quand je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner à ce bal. »

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'est que je ne la considérais pas seulement comme une amie, plus maintenant ; elle était bien plus pour moi ! Seulement, comment lui avouer ? Elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour moi, c'était évident, alors je perdrai son amitié à jamais et je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Alors que de cacher mes sentiments était de plus en plus dur, mais je pourrai le supporter pour elle.

Mais, pour l'instant, le problème était ailleurs. Je devais me préparer mentalement pour le bal de ce soir, bal que Dumbledore avait organisé pour tous les élèves de la 4e à la 7e, et ce dans le but de " profiter au maximum des instants d'innocence qu'il nous restait ".

Moi, je trouvai que ce n'était pas si innocent que ça vu le nombre d'heures que j'avais passées à réfléchir sur le sujet ; au début, je cherchai le meilleur moyen et le meilleur moment pour inviter Hermione au bal, après le meilleur costume et le meilleur comportement à adopter…

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par un élève qui descendait les escaliers…

**Voilà pour cette fois ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous fais plein de bises ! Et merci d'avance pour les reviews, parce que j'espère que vous allez en mettre ! **

**La suite pour dans une semaine environ, je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je posterai mes fics !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui sort de mon imagination !

_Mes réflexions furent interrompues par un élève qui descendait les escaliers…_

**2e chapitre**

-Ah, Ginny, tu es là ! Tant mieux, je te cherchais ! Je voulais que tu me donnes ton avis pour ce soir ; est-ce que je m'attache les cheveux ou je les laisse détachés ?

Elle stoppa net quand je tournai la tête vers elle.

-Ho, Ron ! Désolée, j'ai juste vu des cheveux roux, j'ai cru que c'était Ginny qui…

-C'est pas grave… Mione !

Ce petit nom m'était venu à l'esprit comme ça, juste maintenant.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, un peu surprise.

-Je peux t'appeler comme ça ? lui demandai-je, confus.

-Euh oui, oui ! Pas de problème, répondit-elle en se reprenant.

-… Et pour ta coiffure, … J'aimais bien le chignon que t'avais en 4e ! dis-je en rougissant à la façon Weasley.

-Ah ! D'accord, merci pour ton avis.

Je posai alors mes yeux sur sa tenue, qui se limitait à une nuisette arrivant à mi-cuisses par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé une très légère robe de chambre.

Mes oreilles rougirent encore plus et, lorsqu'elle remarqua elle aussi sa tenue, elle s'empressa de s'excuser et remonta en courant dans son dortoir.

Je fis de même, mais en marchant, car il était l'heure de me préparer pour aller remplir mon estomac, qui commençait à se faire entendre…

En arrivant dans le dortoir, je tombai sur Harry qui sortait de la salle de bain.

-D'où tu viens ? me demanda-t-il.

-De la salle commune, pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es tout rouge !

Maudite soit la rougeur légendaire des Weasley !

-Ah… Euh… Ça ! Et ben… En fait… « Réfléchis Ron, trouve au moins une excuse potable ! » J'étais… Près du feu ! « Bravo ! T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux… ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Je pris ma serviette et allai prendre moi aussi une douche, avant de le rejoindre et de descendre pour le petit-déjeuner.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, Ginny et Hermione étaient déjà installées, entrain de discuter joyeusement.

-Salut les filles ! dit Harry en souriant.

-Salut ! répondirent les deux intéressées.

Je remarquai que Ginny rougit légèrement au sourire d'Harry, mais je mis ça sur le compte de la lumière, ou du feu, qui sait ?

-Salut Ron ! me dit Hermione en rougissant (dis donc ! Le feu a fait beaucoup de victimes ce matin ! lol)

-S… Salut !

C'est reparti pour les oreilles made in Weasley ! Pourquoi fallait-il que je repense à elle en chemise de nuit quand je la voyais à table ? Peut-être parce que ce sont deux de mes plaisir favoris…

Je m'assis en face d'Hermione, Harry s'étant assis face à ma sœur.

-Prêtes pour le bal de ce soir ? demanda mon meilleur ami en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

À mon plus grand désespoir, Ginny venait au bal accompagnée, mais, par chance, c'était Harry qui l'avait invitée, et non pas un de ces mecs qui lui tournaient autour comme des abeilles autour d'une fleur.

-Oui, je crois que je suis prête, répondit ladite fleur.

Quant à ma propre fleur, elle ne dit rien. Hermione semblait passionnée par les miettes de son assiette.

-Et toi Hermy ? risqua Harry.

-Oh, moi ! Euh… Je crois aussi que je suis prête.

-Alors tu sais quelle coiffure tu vas te faire ? Hier, j'ai cru comprendre que tu hésitais !

Elle croisa mon regard et dit :

-Oui, je sais ce que je vais faire !

-Je me réjouis de voir ça !

Je me rendis compte avec horreur que c'est moi qui avais parlé ! Quel idiot ! Je ne pouvais donc pas garder mes pensées pour moi !

Harry et Ginny me regardaient avec des yeux ronds et Hermione, les joues en feu, avait repris la contemplation des miettes. Quant à moi, je me réfugiai dans ce que je savais faire le mieux, à part dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand il ne le fallait pas, c'est-à-dire manger ! (et non, la dispute avec Hermione n'est pas pour maintenant ! )

La journée passa normalement ; trop lentement car je n'attendais qu'une chose, voir ma Mione en robe de bal, mais trop vite car j'appréhendais cette soirée plus que tout au monde…

Après le cours de Rogue, ce qui implique une centaine de points en moins pour Gryffondor, un chaudron troué par Neville et quelques remarques mal placées de Malefoy ; celui de Trelawney avec l'habituelle prédiction dans laquelle Harry mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances, et un mal de tête horrible dû aux parfums douceâtres qui régnaient dans la salle de classe ; nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre pour le déjeuner. Là, j'engloutis un poulet à moi tout seul, une bonne portion de patates et quelques légumes pour faire plaisir à ma future cavalière. Je me promis de manger le plus correctement possible ce soir, voyant les regards dégoûtés qu'elle me lançait.

À la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

-Chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous, un bal est organisé ce soir. Pour vous permettre de vous préparer en toute tranquillité, les cours de cet après-midi sont annulés, et ce pour tous les élèves. Ceux de la 1e à la 3e n'ayant pas de bal, il serait injuste qu'ils aient, eux, en plus les cours, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, je vous laisse monter dans vos salles communes et vous faire beaux. À ce soir !

Un immense brouhaha se fit entendre, suivi de raclements de chaises et de bruits de pas précipités.

-Ça, c'est un directeur ! m'exclamai-je.

Hermione me jeta un regard noir, sous les rires étouffés des deux autres.

-Bon, allons nous préparer ! dit-elle en me laissant étonné. Moi qui m'attendais à une remarque bien cinglante !

Nous nous levâmes de table et montâmes, comme l'avait dit notre directeur, dans notre salle commune.

Je franchis le portrait en premier et me laissai tomber sur le canapé, suivi de près par Harry.

Ginny et Hermione, elles, se dirigèrent vers l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demandai-je.

-Nous allons nous préparer, dit Hermione. Sur les conseils de notre CHER directeur !

-Mais vous avez tout l'après-midi devant vous ! Restez ici un moment.

-Non, Ron. Il nous faut plus de temps pour nous préparer. Il ne nous suffit pas d'enfiler nos robes et puis voilà ! Contrairement à d'autre !

Elle me lança un regard appuyé avant de disparaître dans les escaliers, Ginny derrière elle.

-Laisse tomber, me dit Harry, c'est des filles !

-Mouais. Je me tournai vers lui. Une partie d'échecs, ça te tente ?

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Ça vous a plu ? Dans le prochain, vous découvrirez ce que j'appelle "l'avant bal", c'est-à-dire la préparation au bal et les tenues de nos petits chéris !**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite (ou longue) review ! Je compte sur vous TOUS ! **

**Merci à Sheena, loly Fizz LRDM, wiwi love ron-hermy, evanesco84, Celilys, HeRmiOne WeasLeY i, Virg05, rony-hermy, aylala, hermyronthlove et Summer, pour leurs reviews très encourageantes !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui sort de mon imagination !

_-Une partie d'échecs, ça te tente ?_

**3e chapitre**

Après cinq victoires que je remportai haut la main, Harry, un peu mauvais joueur, me dit :

-Bon, on arrête ? On ferait mieux d'aller se préparer maintenant.

Les filles n'étaient pas redescendues et d'ailleurs, nous n'avions vu aucune fille depuis que nous étions montés dans la salle commune !

-Ok, allons-y.

Je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir avec tout de même une certaine appréhension. Plus l'heure du bal avançait, plus j'angoissai ! Quelle attitude adopter avec Hermione ? Celle du chevalier servant, celle du prince charmant, celle du bouffon du roi ? Ou devais-je rester moi-même ? Les deux dernières possibilités étant semblables, me direz-vous !

Ces réflexions me menèrent tout de même dans mon dortoir.

Harry se dirigea vers sa valise et en sortit un magnifique smoking d'une teinte vert émeraude avec nœud papillon.

-Ouah ! La classe !

Harry rougit un peu mais ne dit rien.

À mon tour, je me dirigeai vers ma valise et, après avoir mis la moitié de son contenu par terre, j'en retirai un costume un peu froissé mais qui, heureusement pour moi, n'avait rien à voir avec ma "robe" de 4e ! Il était simple, noir avec cravate et chemise blanche.

Dean, Seamus et Neville nous rejoignirent peu après et nous montrèrent leur costume.

« Ils sont tous pareils ! pensai-je. C'est dur de se différencier du lot ! »

J'allai dans la salle de bain et, après une douche rapide, enfilai mon costume. Je jetai un coup d'œil au miroir et me surpris à me demander si je serai assez beau pour ma Mione, et si je lui plairai.

Pris d'une soudaine intuition, je fis apparaître une rose rouge que j'accrochai sur ma veste.

-Ron ! T'assure ! Tu vas faire sensation auprès des filles ! me dit Harry lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain.

-Merci !

Mes autres camarades se retournèrent et leurs regards me confirmèrent les dires d'Harry. Je souris fièrement.

Harry, lui, était d'une grande classe, avec une petite touche personnelle qui résidait dans ses cheveux impossibles à coiffer !

Après un rapide coup d'œil à mon réveil, puis à mon miroir, puis à mes pieds, puis de nouveau à mon miroir, nous descendîmes tous les deux dans la salle commune, précédés de Dean et Seamus.

Je vis tout juste Lavande et Parvati sortir par le portrait avec eux, toutes deux dans des robes noires, très élégantes.

Comme Hermione et Ginny n'étaient toujours pas là, Harry et moi les attendîmes dans les fauteuils.

Un à un, les couples passèrent sous nos yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux dans la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ?

C'étaient les premières à être montées et c'était encore les dernières à descendre !

À ce moment, deux chaussures blanches apparurent en haut des escaliers, puis deux jambes, une taille et enfin une tête rousse.

Ginny nous regarda et sourit, sûre d'elle. Je vis qu'Harry était estomaqué. Moi aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-GINNY ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? T'aurais pu mettre un bout de tissu en haut et en bas, ç'aurait été pareil !

-Je ne suis plus une gamine, Ron. En plus, c'est Maman qui m'avait conseillé cette robe !

Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que ma petite sœur l'avait raccourcie d'une cinquantaine de centimètres !

Je dois quand même avouer qu'elle était vraiment belle. Sa robe blanche lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux (hum !) et était retenue par deux bretelles en toile fine. Elle portait des chaussures qui se laçaient sur les mollets.

Remarquant l'état de mon meilleur ami, je décidai de l'aider à ma façon.

-Harry, tu baves !

Cette remarque sembla lui faire reprendre ses esprits et il s'avança, baisa la main de ma sœur avant de lui présenter son bras.

Ginny rit devant tant d'attention et descendit les dernières marches. Ils traversèrent la salle commune et, arrivés au portrait de la Grosse Dame, Ginny sembla se souvenir de ma présence. Elle se retourna et me dit :

-Hermione arrive. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait pour 5 minutes mais que tu pouvais descendre si t'en avait marre d'attendre.

-D'accord, répondis-je. À tout à l'heure.

Je me rassis dans un fauteuil. Pour rien au monde je ne serais descendu. La voir arriver comme dans mon rêve, toujours présent dans ma mémoire, m'aurait complètement paralysé.

Je fus quand même incapable de bouger lorsque, un quart d'heure plus tard, je la vis arriver.

Magnifique ! Ce fut le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de la regarder descendre l'escalier.

Elle portait une longue robe rouge qui la mettait admirablement en valeur, avec un décolleté juste bien proportionné. Elle portait aussi un collier en argent et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, exactement comme lors du bal de 4e.

Je me secouai finalement et réussi à dire :

-Tu as suivi mon conseil !

Quel idiot ! Ça faisait une bonne entrée en matière.

-Oui, comme tu le vois !

-…

-Ron, tu es…

-Tu es magnifique Mione ! l'interrompis-je.

Elle rougit.

-Merci. Toi aussi !

Comme elle semblait attendre que je fasse quelque chose, je me souvins du cinéma d'Harry et m'approchai d'elle. Je laissai tomber le baise main – ça faisait un peu trop – mais lui tendis maladroitement mon bras.

Elle parut satisfaite, s'accrocha à moi et nous sortîmes de la salle commune avec, pour ma part, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un cœur prêt à bondir hors de ma poitrine.

**Un chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, mais j'essaierai de me rattraper sur le prochain !**

**Merci à celles (et ceux) qui m'ont reviewé !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui sort de mon imagination !

_Nous sortîmes de la salle commune avec, pour ma part, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et un cœur prêt à bondir hors de ma poitrine._

**4e chapitre**

À peine sortis de la salle des Gryffondor, la rumeur de la fête nous parvint aux oreilles.

-Dis donc, la soirée est déjà bien entamée ! m'exclamai-je.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Le silence se réinstalla alors que nous traversions les couloirs.

Je devais presque me pincer pour ne pas rêver ! Moi, Ronald Weasley, j'allai au bal avec la personne que j'aimai le plus au monde ! Et Merlin sait que beaucoup auraient tout donné pour être à ma place. Je dois dire qu'Hermione s'était beaucoup développée physiquement depuis l'année passée et que nombre de garçons avaient des vues sur elle. Elle n'était de loin plus la même que la Hermione qui était venue dans le compartiment que je partageais avec Harry pour me dire que je ne savais pas lancer de sort et que j'avais une tâche sur le nez ; plus la même que celle qui s'était faite attaquée par le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets après avoir résolu son mystère ; plus la même que celle qui avait remonté le temps pour pouvoir suivre tous ses cours et qui avait permis de sauver Buck et Sirius d'une mort certaine : plus la même que celle qui avait fraternisé avec l'ennemi en sortant avec Viktor Krum et qui avait fondé la SALE ; plus la même que celle qui nous avait entraînés dans "l'Armée de Dumbledore" ; plus la même que celle qui avait lancé une armée d'oiseaux fou furieux contre moi et qui m'avait traité de personne "ayant la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café" ; bref, elle avait bien changé.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt aux portes de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs groupes discutaient devant les portes, parmi lesquels Neville accompagné de Luna et plus loin, Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson.

-Tiens! Voilà nos deux amoureux ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu faire tout seuls dans un dortoir qui vous ait pris autant de temps ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez voulu vous accoupler ? Il y a déjà bien assez de Sang de Bourbe sur cette Terre !

Je serai les poings et m'apprêtai à répliquer quelque chose lorsque je sentis le souffle chaud d'Hermione contre mon oreille.

-Laisse le dire, Ron ! Ne me gâche pas la soirée en te retrouvant à l'infirmerie, elle a bien commencé ! Je t'en prie !

Ces paroles me calmèrent et nous rentrâmes dans la salle de bal en ignorant superbement Malefoy.

La Grande Salle était méconnaissable. Elle avait dû subir un sort, parce qu'elle était deux fois plus grande que normalement. Une immense scène ronde se trouvait au milieu, sur laquelle un groupe que je ne connaissais pas jouait des musiques entraînantes. Les élèves dansaient tout autour, seuls ou à plusieurs. Au bord de la salle étaient situées des tables rondes auxquelles étaient assis les élèves fatigués par la danse. Au fond, il y avait un immense buffet et à côté, la table des professeurs. Je remarquai que Lupin y était, accompagné de Tonks, sa nouvelle amie. Je les saluai discrètement avant de regarder tout autour de moi.

Je repérai enfin ce que je recherchai. Harry et Ginny se dirigeaient vers une table avec des boissons à la main. J'entraînai Hermione dans leur direction.

-Nous voilà ! Vous passez une bonne soirée ? demanda Hermione, une fois arrivés à leur hauteur.

-Oui, très bonne ! répondit ma sœur, un grand sourire éclairant son visage. Ce groupe est super !

-Ça c'est bien vrai ! rajouta Harry. Je ne le connaissais pas ! Venez vous asseoir, on a pris une table !

Ils nous menèrent jusqu'à une table pour quatre personnes un peu en retrait. Nous nous assîmes.

-Hermy ! T'es super belle ! dit ma sœur. N'est-ce pas Ron ? ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

-Euh… Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais je le lui ai déjà dit !

Et ben ! J'avais du courage moi ce soir !

-Merci. Vous êtes très beaux aussi, Harry et toi, Gin'.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment de tout et de rien, puis Ginny proposa qu'on aille danser un peu. Harry et moi refusâmes, mais Hermione se leva et l'accompagna sur la piste de danse.

Harry suivit Ginny du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut dans la foule. Je me risquai alors à poser une question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre Ginny et toi ?

-Hein, quoi ? Mais rien, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il se passe quelque chose ? répondit-il, gêné.

-Je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu les regards que tu lui lançais ! Surtout, ne t'avises pas de lui faire du mal, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

-Compris. Merci Ron.

-Pas de quoi ! Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un petit con !

-… Et toi, avec Hermione ?

-Quoi, avec Hermione ? Il n'y a strictement rien entre elle et moi, nous sommes juste amis !

Je tentai alors d'apercevoir ma "juste amie" dans la foule et la vis, un peu plus loin, entourée d'une horde de mâle en chaleur !

-Deux secondes, Harry ! Je reviens.

Je me levai précipitamment et me frayai un chemin parmi les corps qui se trémoussaient sur place.

En me voyant arriver d'un air furieux, les "mâles" s'éclipsèrent bien vite et je me retrouvai seul devant Hermione.

-Tu viens pour danser ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh… Non, oui, je sais pas !

Sur ces paroles très intelligentes, un slow débuta.

-Tu veux danser, oui ou non ?

-…

Voyant mon air stupide, Hermione prit les devants et vint se coller à moi pour danser ce slow. Je me repris et posai maladroitement mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle commença à se balancer lentement, sur le rythme de la musique, me faisant rougir de plus en plus à chacun de ses mouvements. Je devais me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour ne rien laisser paraître de la chaleur qui m'envahissait petit à petit, mais ce ne devait pas être suffisant parce qu'Hermione releva la tête quelques instants plus tard et me regarda, inquiète.

-Ron, ça va ?

-Oui, ça va. Il fait juste un peu chaud ici, tu trouves pas ?

-On devrait peut-être aller prendre l'air un moment, t'as vraiment pas l'air très bien.

-D'accord, bonne idée ! Allons dehors !

Nous sortîmes alors de la salle et nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans le parc. Je respirai une grande bouffée d'air frais et avançais dans le parc.

-C'est magnifique !

Je me retournai et vis qu'Hermione était restée au bas des escaliers, la tête levée vers le ciel.

-Il y a tellement d'étoiles !

Je regardai à mon tour le ciel et me rendis compte que le ciel était en effet, ce soir, particulièrement étoilé. Je regardai à nouveau Hermione. Elle était encore plus belle sous la lumière de la lune et des étoiles.

Ma contemplation fut interrompue par des bruits incongrus derrière les buissons à côté de nous.

Hermione, qui avait elle aussi entendu ces bruits, s'approcha des buissons puis revint rapidement vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, rien, sûrement des insectes. Viens, allons un peu plus loin ! dit-elle en me prenant le bras et en me tirant pour que j'avance.

-Arrête ! Ça n'avait rien des bruits d'insectes !

Je me dégageai de son emprise et m'approchai des buissons, pour y découvrir deux personnes recroquevillées par terre, essayant de se cacher.

-HARRY ! GINNY !

**Alors ? Comment Harry et Ginny vont-ils se débrouiller pour ne pas finir assassinés ? Vous savez comment me donner votre réponse ; la case "Submit Review" en bas à gauche ! Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !**

**Merci à SummerRon, milly, aylala, aze, hp-dafie-hp, wiwi love ron-hermy, elodie, virg05, Elfa04 et hermione Weasley i pour leur review !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à JKR, sauf ce qui sort de mon imagination !

**Voilà la suite attendue, avec le massacre d'Harry et de Ginny ? (Mais surtout d'Harry) ? P't'être ben qu'oui, p't'être ben qu'non !**

**La seule manière de le savoir, c'est de vite lire ces quelques lignes ! **

**Je me rends compte en les relisant que mon style n'est pas parfait, mais je vous promets de m'améliorer pour les fics à venir !**

**Maintenant, le rideau se lève…**

_Je m'approchai des buissons, pour y découvrir deux personnes recroquevillées par terre, essayant de se cacher._

_-HARRY ! GINNY !_

**5e chapitre**

-Ron ! dit Ginny en remontant sa bretelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-QUOI ? TU ME DEMANDES QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LA ? C'EST PLUTÔT A MOI DE TE POSER CETTE QUESTION !

-Ron ! Calme-toi ! On faisait rien !

-TOI HARRY, TU TE LA FERME ! JE T'AI DIT QUE JE PREFERAI QUE CE SOIT TOI QUI SORTE AVEC MA SŒUR, MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR TE LA TAPER DANS LE PARC, AUX YEUX DE TOUT LE MONDE ! JE ME TROMPAIS SUR TON COMPTE !

-On s'embrassait juste ! se défendit-il.

-À D'AUTRE ! JE SUIS PAS CON A CE POINT !

-MAIS LAISSE-LES DONC VIVRE LEUR VIE ! AU MOINS IL Y EN A QUI PROFITENT DE CETTE SOIREE ET QUI ONT COMPRIS QUELQUE CHOSE A L'AMOUR !

Hermione s'enfuit en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Je restai sans voix. Pourquoi s'était-elle emportée comme ça ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Et elle avait bien parlé d'amour ?

J'oubliai complètement Harry et Ginny et courus après Hermione, ne voulant pas gâcher sa soirée.

« C'est trop tard, imbécile ! Elle est bel et bien gâchée, et par ta faute en plus ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'arrive toujours à faire pleurer Hermione, alors que je détestai par-dessus tout voir des larmes sur son visage ?

Je dus bien me rendre à l'évidence que je l'avais perdue quant je me retrouvai au milieu du parc et que je ne la vis nulle part.

Je fis demi-tour et rentrai vers le château à pas lents, me traitant mentalement de tous les noms. C'est alors que j'entendis des sanglots étouffés qui venaient d'un saule pleureur.

Je m'approchai doucement de l'arbre et, écartant ses branches, découvris Hermione, les genoux repliés contre son corps secoué par ses pleurs.

-Mione…

-Laisse-moi Ron, s'il te plaît, dit-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Mione, je suis désolé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu les empêches de vivre leur amour ! dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

Je pus voir ses yeux inondés de larmes.

-Ils ont déjà eu du mal à se trouver, et maintenant, tu voudrais leur interdire de s'aimer ?

-Ils étaient à deux doigts de faire l'amour, Hermione ! Dans le parc de Poudlard ! dis-je pour ma défense.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'Harry aurait fait ça ? Il va prendre tout son temps ! Je pensai que tu le connaissais mieux que ça.

En y réfléchissant, Hermione avait totalement raison. Je m'étais un peu – beaucoup – emporté en les découvrant.

-Tu as raison, Mione. Tu as toujours raison, ajoutai-je dans un souffle. Mais arrête de pleurer, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans un état pareil pour ça.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Bravo Ron ! Bien joué ! »

-Mione, s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer ! Je déteste te voir pleurer.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle sanglota encore un moment puis se calma.

-Là, c'est bien ! Y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle tu pleurais ? Tu n'as pas aimé la soirée ? Tu aurais voulu y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je comprends, tu sais. T'en fais pas.

Elle releva la tête.

-Non. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée et je suis très contente d'y être allée avec toi. … Ron ?

-Oui ?

-… Non, rien.

Je baissai les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle me regardait intensément. Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer. Elle se redressa un peu et approcha son visage du mien. J'étais paralysé. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle s'approcha encore plus et ferma les yeux. Je sentis une décharge électrique passer dans tout mon corps lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres, encore humides de ses larmes, sur les miennes.

Elle les retira pourtant bien trop rapidement et murmura un "Désolée !" en se relevant, et sortis de l'abri que le salue pleureur nous offrait.

Je pris alors conscience que je n'avais pas bougé, et qu'elle avait dû pensé que je ne l'aimais pas. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Je me relevai et la rattrapai dans le parc.

-Mione ! dis-je en lui prenant le bras.

-Excuse-moi, Ron, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est que tu étais tellement attentionné…

-Chut !

Je lui posai un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire, ce qu'elle fit en me regardant avec de grands yeux.

-Ecoute-moi ! C'est moi qui suis désolé ; désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir au cours de ces années, désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt quelle merveilleuse femme tu es devenue, désolé d'avoir pris tant de temps pour t'inviter à un bal, désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée, …

-Tu n'as pas gâché ma soirée !

-… Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer, désolé de ne pas avoir réagi à ton baiser et désolé que tu aies cru que je ne t'aimais pas.

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

-Mais par pitié, Hermione, ne te remets pas à pleurer à cause de moi, je t'aime trop pour le supporter !

-Oh, Ron ! C'est les plus belles choses qu'on ne m'ait jamais dites !

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et je la serrai contre moi, pour ne jamais la laisser repartir. Je caressai doucement ses cheveux. Elle se recula et nos visages se trouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je fus cette fois le premier à franchir cette distance et l'embrassai avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. Elle répondit aussitôt à mon baiser et demanda l'accès à ma langue, ce que je lui accordai immédiatement. Un feu d'artifice explosa alors en moi. Jamais je ne me serai cru capable de ressentir une telle sensation avant de l'avoir vécue.

Je la fis tourner avec moi sous le ciel étoilé avant de la reposer à terre, essoufflé.

-Je t'aime, dis-je en appuyant mon front sur le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ron. Depuis toujours.

Elle captura mes lèvres une nouvelle fois pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard, à contrecœur, pour reprendre notre respiration. Je m'écartai d'elle pour pouvoir la contempler à mon aise et souris en entendant son soupir de mécontentement.

Je me souvins alors de la rose que je portai sur mon costume et la détachai soigneusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne répondis pas et allai derrière elle, ma fleur à la main. Là, je la fixai dans son chignon.

-Elle est comme toi : magnifique, et comme mon amour : éternelle.

Je l'avais en effet ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne fane jamais.

-Merci Ron, dit-elle, touchée. Je la garderai toujours, tu peux me croire !

-J'en suis sûr ! … Je crois que je devrai aller m'excuser auprès de Harry et Ginny… Ils avaient bien raison de s'embrasser et ils ont droit à l'amour, tout comme nous ! Je me contredirai moi-même si je ne les laissai pas ensemble alors que j'aime tant être avec toi !

-D'accord, répondit-elle en souriant. Allons-y.

Après avoir échangé encore quelques baisers enflammés, nous repartîmes en direction du château, main dans la main, les lèvres rouges et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, sous le ciel étoilé de cette nuit qui restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

**The End !**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout avec cette histoire, qui n'est pas très longue, je l'admets…**

**Je m'excuse pour le léger retard de update de ma fic ; j'avais dit en effet que je la posterai toute les semaines et là ça fait 8 jours… '**

**Je m'excuse également à l'avance en vous signalant que je ne serais pas vraiment disponible pendant ces vacances, et malgré un début d'histoire qui est déjà tapé sur Word, je ne publierai pas de fic durant ces 2 mois.**

**Je ne suis pas satisfaite du début de fic que j'ai évoqué, c'est pourquoi je ne le publierai qu'après les vacances, quand j'aurai le temps de refaire les choses correctement et soigneusement.**

**Mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !**

**En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de super vacances ! Et vous remercie encire de l'attention que vous avez porté à mon histoire.**

**Un merci tout particulier à Hermione Weasley i, wiwi love ron-hermy, aylala, cindie, SummeRon, Sweet Lil's et toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage avec une review !**

**Alors faites de même, juste pour la route ! Merci d'avance ! (Ça fait quand même beaucoup de remerciements… lol)**


End file.
